Data storage systems have evolved and continue to evolve to keep up with the demands of the organizations that use them. Many organizations, for example, utilize data storage systems for, among other reasons, the purpose of redundant data storage, including the storage of sensitive or proprietary materials. Despite their many advantages, many conventional data storage systems lack functionality for persistently storing data while simultaneously guaranteeing that the data has not been modified since storage. For example, certain government regulations require that certain data, such as banking statements, when stored, cannot be modified or tampered with over a specified amount of time. Accordingly, the organizations storing the data must be able to demonstrate that the data has not been modified or tampered with.
Many organizations, for example, utilize removable “write once read many” (WORM) storage devices to persistently store data subject to these regulations. Typical WORM storage devices include removable media such as compact disc-recordable (CD-R) and digital video disc-recordable (DVD-R) disks which prevent a user from recording on a region of a disk more than once. Other types of WORM storage devices include devices specifically configured to store data persistently while preventing modification or deletion of the data. However, such devices may be difficult to scale to the needs of the organizations that utilize them. Adequately addressing these issues, such as through purchasing additional specifically configured devices to support additional WORM data storage, presents additional costs to the organizations that utilizer them as part of their business.